Terrorist Fight 3: Terrorist Harder
by CrazyDangerSquid
Summary: The Epic finale to the Terrorists trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Call of Duty)

**Terrorist 3: Terrorists harder**

"And that which it happen, THIS! Was" Gaz finished explaining everything that had happened in the last two stories (which you should totally read, by the way.) Captain Prius took a bite out of his cigar and looked at Ghost with his moustache that was big. "So why do you need my help?"

"Becaus I workinged past what happened when it did" He leaneded forwards to explain "And I noes that before TERRORIST LEADED dies he become frunds with RUSSIAN GENRALL!" Ghost shocked "That explains why Russia invaded THE WORLD!" Captain Prius exclaimationed. They looked out side where Russians were attacking the bar that they were in but I didnt mention.

A tank drove into the bar and started shooting even though the door was man sized so normally tanks wouldn't be allowed, it shot some men who didnt matter but Gaz pulled out his DESERT EAGLE and fired back. The tank exploded in a ball of exploded. "Wow" Said Prius "Thats a really good DESERT EAGLE." "This is knowning thanks, I have gotten the PACK-A-PUNCHED" He smelled.

Some Russians also came in and shooted machine guns but Prius shoots back with capitalism and the American way so they all died then Prius said "Lets leave this bar and go somewhere else" so they had to.

On the way Prius got shot and fell down. "NOOOOOOOOO!" said Ghost and fired at the sniper who fell of a roof into a tank full of sharks because it was the zoo. "Its ok Gaz, my moustache stopped the bullet" Prius revealed and they both laughed all the way to the airport.

Gaz was sad because it was the same airport where man had died but it was where Prius had told his team to go so they had to go there. "This is is Soup" said Prius "He is my main man" "Yo" Said soup who was great. "There is also this man too" A man waved "When is name is it?" Asked Ghost "My name is-" said man and then he died. "ITS AN AMBUS!" Prius shouted "Goodness" Ghost went too.

When they got on the plane they had to go to France to find another man for the team to replace someone who died. "OH NO! They have broken all the roads, my good buddy Prius!" Soup, who was the best guy, says. "Shootles" Gaz angered. "It is ok, we just need to find a way to fly past the roads that are broken." Went Prius and then a Russian flew overhead. All four jumped onto the hellecopter but one man fell and died so they got in anyway. "Now we can fly right to this mans house."

A bit later the Eyefull tower exploded. "Ooples!" Said Ghost "Its ok, I was aiming for the Russian base" Said Prius and they flew off.

"Prius is a man, how do you now?" Gaz asked Soup when they was flying to the housings "Me and Prius are really good friends, we go way back and went to high school together and are really good friends because of high school. The American SAS recruited him when he was 16 because he was really good at paintball and he got me in too because we are such good friends." Soup explained. "That is a brilliant and enjoyinged story, bro" Ghost nodded. Soup was very cool.

They landed on the house of the new man and killed some men before going inside. "I will get the man, you two wait here and remember where we are parked, and probably kill some men" Prius talked then went inside house. Soup killed a hellecopter and a little tank and Ghost killed an aircraft carrier. When Prius came back there was new man. "This is Resnov, he is other man" he said. "Hi" Said new man who was Resnov. "He is Frunch, so we sad to go to France to find him, now lets get the hell outta here!" Prius announced and everybody went over to Russia to fight the Russians and Communists.

CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO – RUSSIA TAKES OVER THE WORLD**

"Wow, it was a long way to Russia" said Soup while being really really good at stuff. "Yah" Said Resnov and then Prius went "We took too much time, now Russia has TAKEN OVER THE WORLD! We need to kill RUSSIAN GENERALL to stop them." Everone gasped except Ghost who said "LET'S GET CRACKING!" So they all went and killed some filthy commumints.

In other place RUSSIAN GENERALL was talking to men and saying "All of the world is conquered now except for these four people who like shooting things and one of them is the only guy we were after in the first place, so we need to kill them now." All the people he was talking to nodded and he continued "His name is Gaz and he needs to be stooped. To stop Ghost we have invented KILLER ROBOTS to stop Gaz." Everyone gasped and he showed them the robots, which were like terminators but with more lasers, they all gasped again and he laughed like a crazy.

Back in the other place there was another fight going on. Soup and Ghost were hiding in a hole when a tank was there and Resnov was shouting all the time and firing a tommy gun. "We need to get rid of this tank!" Shouted Soup, who had really cool hair, but Ghost could barely hear him over everybody shooting so he just nodded. The tank fired again and was getting closer to hitting them "Surrender or we will hit you with tank bullets" said the tank but Resnov didn't care, he ran up to the tank and Shoryuikened it into space. "Wow, I can really see why Prius wanted this guy" Said Soup and Ghost nodded.

Also Soup is my favourite one of the game.

More bad men attacked so Gaz had to fight them, but he was out of bullets so he had to use hands and feet. He punched one man who flew back and killed three more men but then someone tried to stab him so he backflip kicked the guys head off. Soup also punched someone. Then five more men charged at Ghost and he did not have time to reload, so he had to throw the bullets really fast, all the men died.

"He is too powerful, we need those robots that look like the terminator!" Shouted the surviving men, and then the robots turned up and started shooting all of their lasers. "TOO MUCH POWER THEY HAVE IN THEIR FACES AND GUNS AND LASERS, WHEN FALLING BACK, WE NEEDS TOO!" shouted Gaz and Soup just nodded and awesome but Ghost pulled him away andyway and they all left.

CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE – GHOST KILLS EVERYBODY**

"WE are low on bullets and they are robots that take lots of bullets, also Prius went away a while ago" Soup said fantastically. "I have lots of bullets" said Resnov but he was French so nobody heard him. "Is it cool when is I just remember MY DESERT eagle" said Ghost and showed his DESERT EAGLE. "Oh right, that will do said everybody."

"Listen folks, we need to kill all of these Russians because they are not true, and if they win they will think they are the truth, which would be false. They would be making history a lie and that is bad because history was mine and Priuses favourite subject at high school and this will ruin it." Soup started. "But if we win, we can write history and will be much more accurate at it, so the questions on future history tests wont be wrong. Because the healthy human mind does not wake up in a morning thinking he might die, and that is why we have to kill everybody, in other words, do it for AMERICA!" and there was an American flag and music Gaz cried a little bit and then shouted "IT'S TIME TO START KILLING!"

"Beep boop" said a robot who was looking around for the people. Then he saw a person and was all "boop boop boop." He locked on his lasers but had to stop because he was shot in the head and killed. Three more robots came and Ghost shot them with his DESERT EAGLE. Resnov shot one too but not very well because he only had a tommy gun and a shotgun and a sniper rifle and some claymore mines.

He also had a flamethrower and another shotgun and some grenades and a ballistic knife and a normal knife and a throwing knife and a big stick. But he only used the tommy gun.

"It is really good, with the robots it is. DESERT EAGLE" Said Gaz, but it was not as good with the robots as he had hoped so he had an idea. "Ideas, is what? I HAVE!" he said and pulled out a BARRY 50 CALS. "Oh no, he has a–" said a man and then got shot in the head."

"It is NO USE! They are on all of the sides and you only have one gun, how can you kill all of them?" Asked Soup of Gaz. "Its cool" Said Ghost and started spinning round and 360 NO SCOPESing everyone really fast. He spun so fast that he turned into a small tornado and blew everyone back and he shot so fast that they died too. After a little while everyone stopped shooting back so Ghost knew he had killed them.

"That was really cool" Said soup, who was impressed but still better at stuff overall. "Yes" said Resnov. Ghost looked at them solemnly and said "Its cool, I am MLG PRO" Ghost and Soup then looked around. "I think you killed all of the Russians" said Soup and laughed like an awesome. "NOT ALL OF THEM!" Said someone in Russian so nobody understood it. "What is a noise?" Asked Ghost, then it hit him.

Gaz fell over as hands hit him and his BARRY 50 CALS was gone. RUSSIAN GENERALL appeared and dropped the BARRY 50 CALS into a pit of fire where nobody could get it. Then he used his PORTAL GUN to get behind Soup and knock him down.

"NOOOOOOOES!" Said Ghost. "Its ok Gaz, you have to fight the bad guy" Awesome Soup said, dying. "What? Resnov is about!" Said Gaz. "NO GHOST! RESNOV WAS NEVER REAL!" Soup shouted and then died, which was slightly less awesome than normal. "Gaz gasped that Resnov was a fake, and then again because Soup was dead.

CONTIMUED IN THE EPIC FINALLY


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 – THE ENDING HAPPENS**

"I win Ghost! You cannot beat me when I have a PORTAL GUN!" Shouted TERRORIST LEADER. "NO!" Ghost shouted back and took the PORTAL GUN, then shot TERRORIST LEADER in the face with his DESERT EAGLE.

"STOP, PLEAS!" shouted another someone and Ghost was going to shoot them, but then he realised it was WIFES, and that he had finally found her. "WIFES! I love you" he said and did not shoot. "Do not shoot TERRORIST LEADER!" she shouted again and Gaz was all "Did I? Just." And she cried. "HE WAS A REALLY COOL GUY, I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" And she ran away forever.

"Wait plz" Asked Gaz, but he was one paragraph too late and she had already gone. "Its ok man" said Ghost. "Thinks you really this is a thing being?" Said Gaz and Ghost was all "Yes, deffinately, she was a noob anyway." "Always when I don't know what is to be a saying, you is!" Gaz cried and they hugged. Ghost and Gaz walked away into the sunset, and then Resnov and Prius and Soup who had got better but had a plaster on and queen Europe who was just in time for the ending followed them and they all lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

P.S. When they killed all the Russians everything went back to normal, except for Russia where everyone was dead.

**THE FINALLY END**


End file.
